Pitch Black
h̸̢̹e҉̸̝͠l̨͍͘p̡̺͜ ̸͚̀m̡̧͓e̛҉̡̨͜ The Pitch Black Void (other names: Termimal End, Terminal, Skotrunae) is the end. Pitch Black extends far beyond the definition of "No End At All", and makes you ask a question "Is Cantor's Absolute still worth of something?". There are some glitches of Pitch Black that allow existence in several sections. Ours is containing Cycle of Everything. Some another contains something different. However, we are not sure if the distances to other glitches are even possible, since as far as existance exists, nothing else than Cycle of Everything has been found in Pitch Black, but just think of something that might exist there. Underestimated description The description is heavily underestimated. That's because Pitch Black cannot be described without immense underestimatements. Size Pitch Black, as said before, is above size. Far above size. Pitch Black extends beyond any tier. Pitch Black is the largest and the most sinister thing ever. Dimensionality Dimensionality simply cannot exist here. Pitch Black denies the concept of dimensionality. No concept can exist here. No dimensions. No voids. No beings. Nothing. And no nothing. How Pitch Black rivals you You. You are weaker than Pitch Black. No matter who you are, God, Kamitron, Bongus, someone else, no matter. You are weaker than Pitch Black. If you will someday think that you are the strongest... Just remember Pitch Black, and realise that your statement "i am the strongest" is false. Technically, Pitch Black is not an entity, so it does not possess any physical strength, per se, so you could still count yourself as the strongest. But remember - nothing ever goes beyond this infinite emptiness. How It Can Be Surpassed It can't. Simple. You as an entity may want to surpass this void so much. Dreams are a precious thing, you should follow them. But don't bother trying to follow the dream of surpassing the absolute end of everything. No matter strong you get, Pitch Black is infinitely too powerful for you to surpass. There will certainly never be technology advanced enough to surpass this less-than-void, as far as future-seers can observe. We are sorry if you want to surpass it. So sorry, if you want to be able to ascend past this end. But the cold-hard-truth is omnipresent. You can't. Rules of Pitch Black # You cannot exist in Pitch Black. # Anything said about Pitch Black is an underestimatement. # Pitch Black erases all. # Pitch Black beats God. # Pitch Black is the strongest. # Pitch Black is actually far darker than black, but as i said, underestimatements are imminent. # Pitch Black cannot be beaten. Forces of Pitch Black * Erasure force of Pitch Black. Everything that enters it gets erased in no time. Pitch Black does not allow any entities matter or even concepts in any way to exist here. Even "nonexistence" does not exist here. * Extension force of Pitch Black. Pitch Black gets larger and larger all the time. It spans beyond inself and constantly surpassess all of concepts. Even if something beyond this void existed, Skotrunae would just expand and erase anything on own way, going beyond the limits. * Surpassing force of Pitch Black. Pitch Black surpassess all. It has no exteriors. No equals. * Formation force of Pitch Black. Pitch Black always has fixed form, and is silent. It is always in the same form, because there is simply nothing to move. Theese four forces are the only concepts, allowed to exist in this void. Category:The End Category:Void